the night that changed everything
by mollyontumblr
Summary: betsy and jeremy are alone together in the office but what will happen when the two spend the night together? will they get together in the end?
1. the night

She sat at her desk, it was getting late, probably about 2AM? She had stayed late at the office to finish the days paperwork, she felt it would help if she got it out of the way then insted of the morning.

betsy didnt want to go home that night anyway, or to be honest any night at all. She hated her creepy apartment, her dangerous neighbourhood, her 'noisy' neighbours. but she had no choice but to return to it.

she was done packing her belongings and was making her way out of the door when she heard a yelp and a loud bang followed by a string of obsainitys in an adorable british accent.

'doctor reed? are you okay?' betsy asked as she jogged to aid the man, her purse forgotten at her desk.

'oh..um...betsy? hey.. how come your still here?' jeremy asked straightening his tie and picling up the remaining books and pens abandond on the floor by the fallen shelf

'i was finishing my paperwork, are you okay?' she asked again, concern etched onto her young face.

'yes im fine bets' replied the newly composed doctor.

'well okay then im just gonna head on home, but i doubt i'll be able to hail a cab at this time of night so i guess i'll just walk'

'What betsy you cant be serious! at this time of night on your nighbourhood? no way! i cant allow that i think you should stay with me tonight' jeremy said with an affermitive nod.

'really, doctor reed, its no trouble' betsy said, trying to reason with him.

'no i insist'

'but...but... doctor reed...'

'please betsy. i need to know you'll be safe' he pleaded with her.

betsy agreed to go with him and they were soon strapping themselves into his car.

'make yourself at home' he said once they arrived, taking her coat and bags and hanging them by the door.

'thank you doctor reed, this is too kind.' betsy said greatfully and smiled at him.

he returned her smile and politly asked if she wanted anything to eat.

'uhh... sure that would be great, thanks doctor reed'

'its fine, and please call me jeremy'

'okay... um...jeremy' betsy said awkwardly

jeremy chuckled.

'whats funny?' betsy asked.

'uhh...um...nothing really its just...your very cute betsy' jeremy said slowly, scratching the back of his head nervously, feeling a scarlett blush make home on his cheeks.

'ohh..um..thank you jeremy' she replied shyly, feeling her own blush match his.

they smiled at eachother slowly

'are you cold?' jeremy asked feeling a shiver run up his neck.

'it is a bit chilly in here' betsy stated, as she watched jeremy jog to the thermostat on the otherside of the room.

'oh god no! not now! no'

'whats wrong doctor...umm jeremy?' betsy asked.

'arrh...the stupid thermostat is broken' jeremy huffed.

'...oh...' betsy said

'yeah, if you think its cold now its only gonna get colder, umm i think it would be best if you slept in my bed tonight...'

'oh umm..'

'you dont have to if you dont want to!' jeremy said quickly afriad of her rejection.

'no i umm want to- umm i think its a good idea...' betsy said, and watched as he sighed, relieved.

'i'll get you something to wear for bed, your okay with wearing one of my shirts?' he asked.

'yeah thats fine' she replied

he left the room and returnd shortly with a large white shirt.

'thank you' she said and promptly went to the bathroom to dress.

jeremy went to his bedroom and took his clothes of and simply replced them with a pair of baggy shorts thst reached just above his knees.

he smoothed his bed sheets as he waited for betsy to come out of the ensuite bathroom, for some reason he felt nervous. sure he had had attractive women in his room before- wait did he just atmit he found her atractive? he gulped sudenly aware of how dificuilt this night could be.

betsy emerged from the bathroom slowly. the shirt hung losely on he small frame with sleves rolled up to her elbows and the end reaching mid thigh. jeremy was stunned and continued to stare at her, she blushed deeply and looked away. jeremy snapped out of his trance and gestured towards the bed awkwardly.

'thank you for doing this jeremy' she said as they slid in next to eachother.

'its fine betsy' he replied.

soon enough betsy fell asleep and jeremy watched as she snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest and it was in that moment, that jeremy knew that this is what he wanted. the thought alone terrified him but he knew that getting to wake up to this beautiful, smart, kind and careing and perfect woman everyday would be worth the struggle of making her his.

thanks for reading this i'll upload the next chapter soon! please excuse my terrible grammar i hope it wasnt to bad please leave a reveiw so i know to continue this or not. thnks guys xxxx


	2. unexpected

Betsy woke from her deep slumber, suprised how rested she felt as she had only been asleep for a few hours. she didnt dare move, the position she was lying in was all to comfortable. although, she didnt know wether it was the smooth satin sheets or the half naked man that lie next to her. no- practically underneath head rested in the crook of his neck, one hand tangled in his hair one arm on his chest and her pale leg tucked messily between his tan ones. she felt safe, his arms were laid gently around her small frame, she could feel his warm hands on her bare skin, one of which was tucked under the clasp of her bra. her shirt lay forgotten on the end of the bed in her dossile attemps to take it off due to his room being oh so hot. clad in only her under garements she felt naked. she looked up carefully to see his face. his skin looked golden in the rays of sun that dare to sneak into the room. she looked down and saw his chest, his pecks were toned and his abs were unbelieveable. she didnt want this to end but she knew that his kindness was a one night thing. she suggled her head back into his neck and shufled her body closer to his.

'morning bets' he said sleepily, his accent thick and boyish.

'morning' she replied, sadness slipping into her voice as she sat up to see him, her legs tucked underneath her.

'hey whats wrong?' he asked sincerly as he too sat up to look at her face more clearly.

'oh uh nothing i-' she abruptly cut herself of as she realised her state of undress and filnched back using her arms to cover her breasts. 'oh god- i- sorry-' she mummbled

'betsy its fine, you dont have to hide yourself...' he stated then paused to take a breath and leaned over to hold her cheeks in his hands.'you're beautiful betsy... and i dont care about your body... all i care about is you.' he looked into her eyes and wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks in embarassment away with his thumb.

'you-you... care about me?' betsy asked dumfounded. staring into the deep pools of brown that intrigued her so much at this moment.

'of course i care betsy, and that in itself, terrifies me. ive never cared about any woman the way i care about you bets. it may not have hit me until now but... i like you betsy putch...'

'i like you too' she said. he smirked and brought hers face closer to his.

'uh- can i? uh-' he said nervously.

'yes' she said simply before bringing her lips to his.

the kiss itself was gentle, but as time went on it became heated and passionate. he laid her on her back and hoverd above her laying gentle kisses on her jaw and neck. she moaned into his hair as he used his teeth to brush against a sweet-spot on under her ear. he made his way down to her beasts and heard her moan loudly as he fondeld them. he unclasped her bra and removed it. he kissed across her smooh stomach and down to her navel. he layed soft and gentle kisses there before he stopped himself.

'we dont have to if you dont want to...' he asked her looking into her eyes.

'no, jeremy i want to' betsy said

with out hesitation he removed her underware and lined himself up. he looked into her eyes and she nodded undersanding what he was saying. he leant over and kissed her before gently entering her. he heard her wimper and kissed her brow and steadied himself.

they lay wornout in eachothers arms.

'betsy... are you okay being here with me?'

of course i am! why would i not be?'

'its just i was wondering if you wanted to stay with me for a while...i just think it'd be better if you were here rather than at your apartment.' jeremy proposed playing with her hair.

'i'd love too' she answerd proping up on her elbows to kiss him. He smiled at her and returned her kiss.

'now we should definatly get to work.' jeremy stated.

'yeah we should, what time is it?'

'umm... 12o'clock-ish' jeremy answerd picking up his watch from the night stand a fastening it to his wrist.

they dressed themselves then got into the car to drive to work, only stopping at red lights and to get some baegles and coffee as they had skipped breakfast.

'hey jeremy! why are you so late you had an apointment at 12:10 and you missed it! danny had to take over hes really pissed about that! and wheres betsy i need to run through some files with her but shes not in yet have you seen her?' mindy said hurriedly. jeremy was even suprised that she could talk that fast.

'oh yes we just got here shes at the desk' he replied.

'wait did you just say we?'

'no- why- uh- no look mindy ive got things to do im a busy man!' he said quickly before jogging to betsy's desk, giving her a wink and sliding a key to his apatment her way. ignoring the strange looks morgan gave the two he went back to his office. he knew that keeping betsy a secret from his coleuges was going to be harder than anticipated.


End file.
